The Fake World
by Jalea
Summary: Dans ce monde parallèle, Hermione Granger abandonné a la naissance s'est fait adopté par la noble famille de sang-pur : les Dubois.   Retrouvez Hermione la terrifiante, Harry le tombeur et Neville le blagueur a Serpentard. Et bien d'autres encore !


Introduction des personnages principaux

Rêves et réalité

Ginny a fait un merveilleux rêve cette nuit ! Elle gagnais la coupe du Quidditch ! Mais c'est sans compter l'équipe d'incapable dont elle était capitaine ! Ils ne comprenaient rien a rien et se plaignaient des entrainement en hiver ! Qui a dit qu'il était possible de faire du sport dehors par -10 degrés ,hein ? Tous des chochottes !

Une fois habillé Ginny se rua dans la chambre de son frère.

- Ron réveille toi ! La rouquine tira les couvertures et secoua son frère mais il n'ouvrit pas un œil. Alors elle lui donna une petite gifle façon Ginny Weasley

Ron fit un drôle de rêve ! Sa sœur le tirait par le bras pour l'entrainer dans le jardin afin de jouer au Quidditch en pleine chance que sa vrai sœur n'était pas si tyrannique ! Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas un rêve loin de là !

CLAQUE !

- Non mais ça va pas , t'es pas net ou quoi ! S'écria Ron se massant la joue une fois tombé du lit.

- Tu ne te reveillais pas ! bon je t'attend en tenue de quiditch dans 5 minutes ! Cette année la coupe est a nous je le sens ! Dit Ginny les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Ron était abasourdit sa petite sœur aurait-elle perdu l'esprit ?

- Alors de un , tu me gifle encore je quitte l'équipe, de deux hors de question que je m'entraine le jour de la rentrée ! Et pourquoi cette foutue coupe t'obsède autant Gin ?

Les yeux e la jeune fille s'assombrirent de colè ne pensait pas que son frère pouvait comprendre mais elle tenta tout de même d'expliquer.

- Chaque année , Casanova-Potter, Monsieur Je-suis-le-meilleur-attrapeur-de-tout-les-temps me nargue et m'insulte de PIRE capitaine au monde , il dit que mon équipe n'a jamais gagner de coupe alors que lui c'est le BEST des capitaines et pour cause il gagne la coupe tous les cette année les rôles vont s'inverser peut importe les moyen que j'utiliserais je mènerais mon équipe a la victoire ! Parce que je jure sur Merlin que si je l'entend une fois de plus dire " Alors Weasley toujours pas de coupe cette année" Je lui fais avaler ses lunettes par les trous du nez !

Ron toucha son nez s'imaginant la scène avec horreur.

- Il y a des fois tu me fais peur Ginny !

La capitaine des Gryffons fit un sourire angélique qui contrasté avec l'air de diablesse qu'elle avait la seconde passée

- Excuse moi j'avoue que je suis un peu compétitive... Bon allez hop debout gros feignant ! T'inquiète on va y aller doucement juste un échauffement de 30 minutes pour commencer, on a encore un peu le temps le Poudlard Express est a 9h , il est que 6 heures...

- QUOI ? Il est 6 heures du mat !

- Dépêche je t'attend en bas ! s'éclipsa Ginny en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Un peu compétitive ? Merlin-tout-puissant- aidez moi ma sœur est folle ! S'exclama Ron qui se remit au lit, rabattant les couvertures jusqu'au dessus de sa tête.

Hermione a fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Elle était une sang de bourbe a Gryffondors et faisait amis-amis avec eux. Dans son rêve Harry lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix , il devait combattre Voldemort cette année. Mais Qu'est-ce donc Voldemort, ? Une maladie ? Le plus étrange était que son meilleur ami était modeste.C'est a ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle rêvait ! Le jour ou Harry Potter sera modeste elle deviendra gentille est c'est pas demain la veille que cela arrivera ! La jeune fille rejoignit ses parents pour prendre son petit-dé étaient déjà attablés et ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention

- Bonjour mère.Pè allez-vous ce matin ? Hermione était si peu habitué a voir ses parents qu'elle se comportait comme une parfaite étrangère en leur compagnie.

- Outre le fait que ton frère Olivier a perdu la raison, tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde ! Grogna son père sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- Qu'as t-il fait cette fois ? Il n'a pas encore fugué au moins ? Demanda Hermione vaguement intéressé.C'était bien la troisième fois ce mois -ci que ce traitre a son sang prenait la poudre de d'escampette ou plutôt de cheminette.

- Olivier veut se marier.Répondit sa mère d'un ton cassant tout en reprenant une tasse de café.

Hermione avait une folle envie de se lever pour faire la danse de la pluie et remercier les -ce trop tôt pour emménager dans sa nouvelle chambre ?

- Quel heureux évènement ! Mais pourquoi cela vous met dans un tél état ? Se contenta de demander la jeune père Rufus posa le journal sur la table avec véhémence :

- IL...VEUX...EPOUSER...UNE...MOLDU ! Dit il avec une lenteur inquiétante comme si ces mots lui brûlait la langue.

- Même pas une sang-de-bourbe non, une moldu , une pauvre fille d'un village pommé qu'l a rencontré lors d'une de ses nombreuse fugues..C'est incroyable, enfin elle n'a même pas de pouvors magiques ! Mon unique fils ! Ai-je étais ne si mauvaise mère ? Ajouta sa mère la vix chevrotante.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si il y a une tare chez ce garçon ! La rassura son mari alors qu'elle sanglotait.

- C'est vous les tarés ! Je me casse et plus jamais je reviendrais ! Annonça Olivier faisant enfin son apparition.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel a la vue de son grand frère. "Quel mélodramatique celui là alors ! Dans une semaine maxi il sera de retour !"

- Olivier si tu épouse cette moldu je te déshérite ! Le menaça son père fou de rage couvrant les pleurs de madame Dubois

- Très bien !

- Dans ce cas je n'ai plus de fils !

- Et moi plus de père !

Olivier s'avança vers la cheminée pris une poignée de poudre.

- je vous déteste tous...Marmonna Hermione

- JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS ! S'écria L'ainée avant de s'envoler en fumée.

Hermione retint un sourire, ce qu'il était prévisible !

- Lequel de vous deux m'emmène a King's Cross ? Questionna la préfète en chef encore amusé de la pleurs de sa mère redoublèrent et son père lui jeta son habituel regard glacial.

"Pour le tact, c'est pas encore ça..."Pensa Hermione.

Harry a fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit toute les filles de Poudlard était a ses jeune homme esquissa un sourire,La réalité est encore mieux que son rêve !

- Bonjour mon chérie , près pour cette rentrée ? Demanda Lily embrassant sur la joue son fils.

- Ouais ! Se contenta de répondre Harry enjoué.

- Surtout Harry évite les problèmes cette année !

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il attire les problèmes Lily chérie, le pauvre tient de son père ! Le défendit James lui faisant un clin d'œil ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa mère.

- Si il est comme son père, il cherche les problèmes, plutôt ! Rectifia Lily le regard désapprobateur

" et c'est repartit ! " Pensa Harry mi amusé mi exaspéré , Ses parents étaient unique.c'était les seusl a se disputer cent fois par jour sans demander le divorce.

- N'écoute pas ton père Harry , mange plutôt tes gaufres tant qu'elles sont chaudes.

- Quelqu'un a dit gaufres ? Demanda son parrain Sirius qui était entré sans frapper suivant la bonne odeur.

- Sirius tu ne te fais jamais a manger chez toi ou quoi ? Demanda lily exaspéré en lui préparant une assiette come tous les matins.

- Bien sur que si Lily tu me vexes ! La dernière fois c'était en Novembre 87 si je ne m'abuse... Vous vous souvenez c'était a Thanksgiving je vous avez même invité avec Remus !

- Tu veux dire la fois ou ton four a explosé ?Leva un sourcil Lily. Harry se retint de rire difficilement "sacré Sirius" !

- Oui cette fois là ! Confirma t-l ne perdant pas de sa superbe,J'aurais préféré que tu te souvienne de la dinde mais bon...Dommage que tu n'étais pas encore né Harry elle était très réussi sans me vanter !

- Je m'en souviens moi de cette dinde, et surtout que tout l'immeuble a du évacué par ta faute Patmol ! Se remémora James riant de bon cœ leva les yeux au cie pour la énième fois.

- Simple détail mineur face au merveilleux repas que je vous avez préparé ! Bande d'ingrats ...Se défendit Sirius entre deux bouchés

- L'incendie s'était propagé jusqu'au quatrième étages et tu appelles ça un detail mineur Sirius ? Rajouta la mère d'Harry ne cachant plus son sourire.

- Ne sois pas jalouse Lily tu n'es pas plus doué que moi en cuisine mais tu fais les meilleurs gaufres de la terre...D'ailleurs il en reste ?

- Prend les mienne oncle Sirius , je ferais mieux d'y aller Hermione m'attend et elle déteste que je sois en retard !

- Bonne rentrée Harry ! Et passe le bonjour a ce chèr Snivillus de ma part !

- James !

- Ouais de la mienne aussi et demande lui ce qu'il veut pour son anniversaire ! Dans le doute je lui déjà acheté un flocon de shampoing !

- Sirius ! Vous êtes de vrais gamins ! les réprimanda Lily alors qu'Harry quittait la maison d'excellente humeur.

Pansy fit un merveilleux rêve cette nuit , Drago Malfoy, le plus beau, le plus courageux, le plus adorable des garçons lui avoua son amour et lui dit qu'elle était aussi belle que Kathia des Bizzars sisters et qu'elle sentait aussi bon que son parfum a la vanille. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser lorsque elle trébucha sur lui, ce qui la réveilla, tellement troublée qu'elle en tomba de son lit.

- Aie ! Ben si même dans mes rêves je suis la reine des maladroites je suis mal barrée ! Pensa t-elle a voix haute en se relevant juste avant de retombé sur les fesses en entendant la voix stridente de sa mère.

- Pansy ! Presse toi un peu ! Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée !

- Non maman j''arrive tout de suite ! Répondit la jeune fille se relevant pour la deuxième fois " Encore faudrait -il que j'arrive indemne jusqu'à Poudlard !" Pensa t-elle avec un soupir

Nevill fit n merveilleux rêve cette nuit, il avait fait une super farce a son professeur détesté, Severus Rogue : il avait teint ses cheveux en blond patine en plus de l'avoir collé sur sa chaise ! Il étaient applaudi par ses camarades de classe, lorsque Loufoca Lovegood apparut de nul part accompagné de Rogue . Elle l'avait dénoncé sans faire exprès comme a son habitude ça lui avait échappé version blondinette l'air furieux le renvoya de Poudlard a vie ce a quoi Neville avait répondu que lui serait blonde a vie !

- Neville le petit déjeuner est servie ! cria sa mère a travers la porte de sa chambre.

- Ouais j'arrive Man...J'y crois pas cette Loufoca me casse mes plans même dans mes rêves ! Vaut mieux pour elle quelle se mêle de ses affaires cette année...Ou non ! Comme ça elle verra de quoi le grand Neville Londubat est capable !

Drago fit un drôle de rêve cette homme effrayant chauve et sans nez voulait lui faire un tatouage d'un serpent sur le bras gauche. Il refusa mais l'homme se fit insistant et le menaça d'un feutre noir indélébile.

Drago protesta et dit que tout cela était ridicule , car il était entré dans ce magasin de tatouage avec une idée précis en tête : il voulait se faire tatouer "Fouine et fier de l'être" sur le torse en lettre gothique. son réveil magique que Ron lui avait offert a son anniversaire interrompit son rêve alors que le tatoueur lui proposer de carrément dessiner une fouine grandeur nature sur son torse.

- Ouah dans le genre rêve bizarre je crois que je gagne !


End file.
